Talk:Marketing:Firefox Materials
Got something to say that we aren't currently discussing? Add a new section. Otherwise, click "Edit" next to the title of the section you'd like to discuss, and add your comments. Please sign them with a --~~~~ when you're done! __TOC__ Say Hello Hey Everybody! Welcome to FoxMat v2, just greet each other here. --Me at work 15:05, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Renewed Effort Hello, Ken Saunders and I (Otto de Voogd) would like to put in a renewed effort to update some of the pages on this wiki. We are starting with the Fox-Mat page. If any of the old contributors and admins read this please contact us. We usually hang out on SpreadFirefox.com. --Ottodv 22:19, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Here is a proposal for a new organisation of the Firefox Materials page http://wiki.mozilla.org/Marketing:Firefox_Materials. We want to use the same TOC and organisation here. We would like to hear from people who have objections or suggestions before effectuating this change. --Ottodv 21:32, 10 February 2007 (UTC) A History of FoxMat on SFX Here's a little list of posts I made about it, they're best for threaded discussion as wiki's get clogged (however, they're old, and I probably won't notice new comments as there's no notification). They also detail the history of the project, but that bit may be moved onto a real page on the history of foxmat. * Wallpaper Links across SFX and the Web - I saw a lot of wallpaper, wanted to put it on one place, made a list, and it was promoted to the front page. I edited it to add more, and it was dropped. I realized editing posts was bad, so if I could set up a website with a list instead of a blog post, I'd not have to worry about that. * Justice League, ASSEMBLE! Collaboration of Creativity - I made a post about the wiki, but it was at wikipedia. * Help organize firefox resources (wallpapers, banners, etc.) - I made a post again, marking the change to the MozillaZine KB, and the need for assistance, as well as what I wanted to see. * Quick Intro to Firefox Materials - I still had made junk posts, and since we had that new icon from LouCypher uploaded, I thought the project was ready for frontpage. It didn't get there though... * State of the Mozilla Materials - Thanksgiving Update - As foxmat spread into mozmat, an unexpected turn indeed, and as Factoryjoe had made some really long blogpost about the NYT ad on the frontpage, I thought, hey, maybe I should do that. * FoxMat Presents: Firefox Wallpaper Previews - I finished the first version of the static page and was rather proud! * FoxMat Static Discussion - Posted in personal, forwarded to people for comment. The idea was to get help with the static page, coding it/hosting it/etc. * Move Mozilla Materilas? - Now updated to "Mozilla Materials Moved", a discussion on if it was a good idea to put it on wiki.mozilla.org, and I'm still not sure if it was. * Firefox Materials has Moved, Grown - It was made to announce that I had moved it to a faster wiki, as the slowness of kb-upgrade was making it unusable. Workarounds to use the old kb to view and the new to edit just wasn't cutting it. Surprisingly, this made the front page, and as I had made a mistake (edit instead of view in a link), I asked factoryjoe to edit the link. He asked me what he wanted me to do, edit it or repromote it, and as it had fallen off the page for unknown reasons I had already edited it, so I suggested a repromote. It's, as of today, on the frontpage. --Me at work 15:05, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Thumbnails? Should we put in thumbnails? I think it would look better that way.--FlamesOP 11:40, 24 Oct 2004 (PDT) :Good idea. But I like the way it is. It's faster without thumbnails isn't it? --LouCypher 14:03, 24 Oct 2004 (PDT) ::If you put in the height and width tags, the images load last (I think). That way, you could get the best of both worlds. Plus, you won't have to go clicking around on other websites only to find out that you don't like that image.--FlamesOP 15:25, 24 Oct 2004 (PDT) :::We'd have to upload all the images and we don't have the ability to upload them to wikipedia. I don't think remote images work. see... wtf. it's just the url, it didn't make the img src part disappear. Bug in the wiki software I say. --Me at work 19:02, 25 Oct 2004 (PDT) :::The better way to make a thumbnail is to make a smaller version of the image you want to link to. This is for example: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v210/zoolcar9/FireFox/ffmatrix.gif (click the image) :::If you use the height and width tags, the loading time is as long as if you open the image with its actual size. Also it's because the height and width tags doesn't work here ^_^ --LouCypher 11:39, 26 Oct 2004 (PDT) ::::I'm shocked! I didn't know that just by using a url of a image that it shows the image. Here's a pony. Oh google. How you are fickle. --Me at work 09:08, 29 Oct 2004 (PDT) :::::I just checked back, what I meant above was making a small version and then putting in the height and width.--FlamesOP 16:47, 7 Nov 2004 (PST) ::::::"...only to find out that you don't like that image." you were right about it, but most of the materials here are graphics. Adding thumbnails will only make this page slower. How about adding direct-link to the images instead? -- LouCypher in denial :::::::We're doing a thumbnails project right now, I just haven't mentioned it, but I've been talking to Robin and he's talking to Daryl and it seems we'll be hosted at SFX. Hush Hush. --Me at work 15:10, 19 Nov 2004 (PST) ::::::::It's approved, just no URL yet, but i've uploaded the thing, and showing a local preview of how it will look (omgz). --Me at work 09:35, 24 Nov 2004 (PST) :::::::::It's at ProjectFirefox.uni.cc, I thought I had updated this. --Me at work 15:05, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Anti-IE Category I saw many anti-IE articles and pics (including mine) on SFX. Should we add a new category for it? --LouCypher 14:47, 30 Oct 2004 (PDT) :Yes do it! It's a great idea. --81.66.183.96 09:20, 31 Oct 2004 (PST) ::Done it! --LouCypher 04:14, 3 Nov 2004 (PST) :::Shocking. You do know you're supposed to add new talking sections to the bottom? --Me at work 05:40, 3 Nov 2004 (PST) ::::oops --LouCypher 09:46, 4 Nov 2004 (PST) :::::Rafael Ebron has removed this section on 01:20, 11 Jan 2005. If you want it back, I guess you need to talk to him. --[[User:Me at work|Me at work] 15:05, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Referring to FoxMat at SFX After talking to (the incredible) factoryjoe, he's kindly accepted my request to host our logo for use in posts related to the project. He's also trying to find a place to link to the project. At the top of your posts, please include either this: or this version, sans link: Thanks! --Me at work 13:19, 4 Nov 2004 (PST) :I've modified the logo. It's now transparent. --LouCypher 11:35, 13 Dec 2004 (PST) ::I'll tell FactoryJoe. EDIT: After checking out the filesizes and comparing the two images, the transparent has some kind of bump on the bottom of it as well as is larger in filesize. I don't know why the transparent would look worse on a white background than the one with a static white background (seeing it alone in fx = white bg), but it does. Compare it yourself. I change my mind on getting it changed. --Me at work 15:05, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) RSS Feeds I've added the materials to del.icio.us We can use it as RSS feeds for the materials. Those are: # Images ## Wallpapers ### on SpreadFirefox.com (RSS) ### Elsewhere (RSS) ## Buddy Icons/Avatars (RSS) ## Ad Banners/Buttons (RSS) ## Misc Images (RSS) ## Anti-IE Gallery (RSS) # Text ## E-mail Templates (RSS) ## Printables (RSS) # Misc Materials ## Screensavers (RSS) ## Customize Firefox (RSS) ## Games (RSS) What do you think? --LouCypher :WOW! Yet, why? I think it's neat, but I just don't know why, but who cares, this may prove useful. --Me at work 12:43, 13 Dec 2004 (PST) ::I just don't know where to put them in the layout --LouCypher 20:53, 13 Dec 2004 (PST) :::At the top, under a section titled Syndicate FoxMat , i think. --Me at work 12:03, 14 Dec 2004 (PST) :::or add them to each sections (sandbox/foxmat1) ? --LouCypher 14:44, 14 Dec 2004 (PST) ::::I don't see them there. --Me at work 15:47, 14 Dec 2004 (PST) :::::Nevermind. I added a new section =Syndicate FoxMat= between materials and links --LouCypher 08:08, 16 Dec 2004 (PST) Votes stuff Where did this "votes: 1" stuff come from? I'm seeing people add "votes" to quotes they like, when did this start? Why? --Tom talk/Bliki 23:04, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) :http://kb.mozillazine.org/index.php?title=Firefox_Materials&diff=7001&oldid=6998 I thought it was you --LouCypher 23:26, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::That's not my ip. According to RIPE, that's someone on NTL, that's the UK. I live in the USA. I didn't really care too much for the phrases section. Oh yeah, and did you stop checking your email or something, you're not responding to mailing list posts and such. --Tom talk/Bliki 23:38, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::UK. Probably Raiph. Yea I checked my email and read them. I just don't know what I want to say (in English) plus I'm bored with SFX. --LouCypher 01:38, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) What Needs to be Added As we promote Firefox we need to write article for people not ask them to write them. They can alsways change what we offer. With that said, there are lots of good stats out there that we can include in the submissions we give to schools and university papers as well as local papers. One of theses is http://www.internetnews.com/ent-news/article.php/3575876 The most recent stats for Firefox are: Mozilla Firefox started 2005 with a 4.64 percent share. By December 2005, we had a 9.57 percent market share, a nearly 1 percent jump from November 2005. Google Reportedly To Distribute Firefox. “IE ended 2004 with 90.31 percent browser usage market share, and steadily lost ground, ending 2005 with 85.05 percent market share,” Net Applications said in a statement announcing the year-end stats.